


[abo]少帅，好久不见

by LuElf



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuElf/pseuds/LuElf
Kudos: 5





	[abo]少帅，好久不见

“立正！稍息。”  
炎炎烈日之下，学员们的衣物早已被汗水浸透，空气中充斥着各式信息素混杂的气息。  
汗水从金有谦的鬓角处流下，划过了精致清晰的下颚线，从下巴处眷恋地停留了一会儿，才依依不舍地滴落。  
教官还在台上讲着一些有的没的，金有谦有些不耐地歪了歪脖子。  
“接下来的几天时间，第七军团的BamBam少校会全程视察你们的训练情况，希望你们可以好好表现。”  
教官话音刚落，边见一人从侧幕条走了上来。那人的身躯不像Alpha那般高大，甚至可以说有些瘦削，但腰背直挺，修身的军服勾勒出了他优美的身体曲线以及极佳的身材比例，看着不像是少校，倒像是奢侈品牌的男模。  
他接过话筒，声音不似教官那般低沉，反而像是夏日里的可乐般清爽。  
“大家辛苦了，我是第七军团的BamBam，我这次来不光是为了视察军训效果，也是为了选拔优秀的士兵进入我们第七军团，希望大家在接下来的训练中能把握好机会，多加努力。”  
金有谦不自觉挺直了背，有些贪婪地望向台上那个身影，咽了咽口水。  
一旁的学员们正说着悄悄话。  
“第七军团！天啊，是那个最有名的第七军团吗？”  
“不然还有哪个第七军团？你不知道BamBam？他可是帝国最有名且最年轻的Beta少校！”  
“Beta？我的天，他是如何战胜那些凶猛的Alpha的？”  
“你可不要小看他，我的父亲说在战场上他就是战斗机器。”  
是啊，帝国的战斗机器，最有名且最年轻的Beta少校。谁又能想到，他的真实身份，其实是一个Omega呢。  
金有谦的嘴角翘起一个小小的弧度。

“咚咚咚。”  
敲门声响起，BamBam放下了正在处理的文件，走到门口打开了门。  
“少校，好久不见。”  
金有谦靠着门板，微微低头直视BamBam，嘴角带着玩味的笑容。  
BamBam愣了愣，复而平静地说道：“好久不见，二皇子殿下。”  
“少校怎么如此生分，我们都是那样亲密的关系了。”金有谦暧昧地笑道。  
BamBam眼中闪过一丝痛楚，却又强装镇定地说道：“二皇子殿下，您在说什么我不明白。”  
金有谦一挑眉，俯身轻咬了一下BamBam的耳垂，说道：“就是，这种关系啊。”  
BamBam浑身一颤，不禁伸出手去想要推开金有谦，却被金有谦抓住了双手揽进屋内，长腿一勾便关上了门。  
金有谦有些急切地在BamBam的脖颈处又亲又咬，问：“想我吗。”  
BamBam闭闭眼，没有说话。  
金有谦轻笑一声，抓着他的手摸向自己的炙热的物件：“它可想死你了。”  
BamBam羞得满脸通红，连忙甩开金有谦的手，闹得金有谦又笑了一声。  
军装复杂繁琐，金有谦自己的训练服倒是一脱就了，但BamBam的军服却是让金有谦有些恼怒，不禁又凑到BamBam耳边说：“下次让我爸改个好脱一点的军装。”  
好不容易把外套解开，里面还有一件系到最高处的衬衫。金有谦不满地看了看，干脆将手伸向了BamBam的皮带。  
只听“咔嚓”一声，皮带便解开了。  
金有谦的手顺着腰线往下摸去，突然笑了笑，低声说：“还说你不想我，看你都湿成什么样了，小浪货。”  
BamBam难耐地撇开不看他，作为一个被眼前这个Alpha标记过的Omega，被他这样纠缠，怎么可能一点反应都没有。  
金有谦的手指在入口处揉了揉，小心地往里探去，里面的温暖和柔软让他不禁眯起了眼，身下之物又硬了几分。  
“可以吗？”  
认真扩张了好一会，金有谦才哑声问道。  
BamBam微不可察地点了点头。  
金有谦见状，托着他的屁股抱住BamBam，让BamBam的两条长腿缠在他的腰间，任由军裤松松垮垮地挂着，往里屋走去。  
不一会，房间中就传出暧昧的水声和低低的呻吟。


End file.
